


The Emperor's Prize

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Feels, F/M, Intrigue, Loving Marriage, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Emperor Kylo has seen it all, and done it all under the sun, and is world weary. He has conquered half of the known Republic, and did it all under the heavy yoke of his former master Snoke. Peace reigns in the Republic he has built, but not in the young, handsome Emperor's heart. Now, it is time for him to wed, or so the Senate claims, only Kylo has no wish to sacrifice his freedom for a loveless marriage. He also has no wish to wed any lady not gifted with the Force as he is. Thus far, no girl has been able to fulfill these requirements. Until, a virtual nobody from Jakku comes into the capital to sell slaves that he notices her while out on progress, and has her brought to the palace on Naboo...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Finn/Phasma, Kaydel Ko Connix & Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo

  
The sun rose high as I woke from my rest. I barely slept from endless meetings, and all of the fanfare that surrounds being Caesar. Caesar Kylos Ren, Emperor of the known galaxy, protector of thousands of men, women, and children of all races human and alien. Sometimes, I feel overwhelmed by the gold laurels that I wear for state functions. But the most persistent question that has been on my councilors minds of late was: when would I marry?

I did not wish to marry, nor did I want the added burden of the upkeep of a family on top of my other functions as Caesar. Five years, I have been Caesar. Five years as a result of careful planning, plotting, and scheming to replace Emperor Snoke.

Snoke had been a blatant tyrant, and a source of my turn to the dark side of the Force for a long time. He took over my training when my Uncle Luke decided that I was a danger to myself and others by trying to kill me late one night in one of the guest villas on his property. I followed him blindly as an idealistic adolescent, but I soon woke up to his tyrannical ways when he commanded that I kill my parents. I refused, and his retribution was terrible and long lasting.

Our final confrontation in the throne room on Naboo was epic, as my Ren Knights and I battled his praetorian guards. Finally, I was able to strike the fatal blow, but not before he struck me across the face with his own lightsaber, leaving me a nice diagonal scar to remind me of him always. All of this happened five years ago, and I gave no time to think or even consider marriage. But I knew that the question was bound to come up sooner or later.

Who would Caesar marry? Who would be worthy enough to supply the Republic with heirs? Why, someone strong with the Force, of course. Being beautiful would only be an added bonus, but her strength in the Force would be a must.

I swung my legs out of bed. For once, I slept alone without female, or male company. Okay, the male company I only had a handful of times, and only on campaign, because women are forbidden in the camps. I had also been extremely drunk, and needing a woman, but not really desirous of being with a prostitute, in all honesty. If I had been sober, and in my right mind, I would never even have considered such company to warm my bed.

I did not want to get up to train, or even meditate. _Come on, Ben! Get your lazy ass out of bed, and train. Maybe then you can escape the guards for a time to just be yourself,_ I chastised myself sharply. A smile formed on my lips. Yes, a walk into town as a common man, that was exactly what I needed to calm myself, and a way to see how my people were faring under their Emperor's rule.

I padded, naked to my closet, and ignored the fine silk robes hanging on hangers outright. I chose my simplest outfit, and strapped on my cross hilt lightsaber, praying that I would not need to use it, and reveal myself to be the Emperor.

I threw on a ragged cloak over my outfit, and put on a pair of simple sandals. I took with me some money as well, and took a secret path out of the palace. Guards and servants were sparse at this hour of the morning, so I was able to sneak out easily enough.

I was halfway over the high wall when I heard my General's voice, "And just where are you going, Caesar?"

I turned to face my General, Armitage Hux. He wore his uniform, and looked about ready to cut me in two with his gladius.   
I shrugged, "Sneaking off, what is it to you?"

Hux sneered, "Oh, it's nothing to do with me. But it's just that you have more pressing business to attend to than sneaking off to be with the rabble."

I forced down my personal dislike of the man, and sneered back at him, "That _rabble_ that you speak of is my people, Hux."

He chuckled, "Ah yes, the idealist speaks. Well, I will simply tell the Senate that Caesar cannot attend today's meetings so that he can play peasant. Unless.."

"Fine, fine, you can come with," I said, groaning inwardly, "If only to shut you up. But don't show off your armor, unless you wish to blow my cover."

Hux laughed, and put a hand over his heart dramatically, "Oh, well, gods forbid I do that."

He changed quickly out of his uniform, and threw a cloak over his under toga. We sneaked into the marketplace, and despite the low company I was forced to keep, we wandered the city like two peasants.

When we got to the slave market, I felt a tingling in the Force that told me that another Force user was present. Would be gladiators, bed warmers, and servants were presented to the eager crowd. I scanned the crowd for the Force user, and was instantly struck by the sight of a slender, brunette girl not much younger than myself.

She wore a simple stola, nothing that indicated that she was overtly wealthy, and yet when she bartered with the auctioneers over an olive toned, muscular man with dark brown curly hair, and brown eyes, who looked like a would be gladiator, she seemed quite well spoken. Her Force signature was wild and untrained, and yet it drew me in like a moth to a flame.

"Who is that girl?" I asked my General, pointing at the mystery girl.

The ginger haired General looked in the direction I was pointing, and sneered, "Hell, if I know. Here's this for a concept, how about you talk to her?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Fine, but if she recognizes me, I am blaming you entirely."

"Just go."

The olive toned slave was bought by the brunette, and I went over to her as she was buying her new slave.

I pulled my cloak around my mouth, and said, "Excuse me, miss. But I was wondering what a lady such as yourself is doing without a proper escort."

Her lovely hazel eyes narrowed at me, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was in an earthy, organic way. "What makes you think that I'm a lady, sir?" She challenged.

I chuckled, "Only a lady would have enough denarius's to purchase slaves. Let me guess: you are a Domina for a local Lannista?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm...well, I'm running my grandfather's gladiator training facility, actually. Money has been too tight for us to be able to afford ladies to chaperone me everywhere I go. Why do you even care, anyway?"

I was taken aback by the question. I couldn't have answered just why I did care, but for some bizarre reason I did.

I decided to play it off as if it were nothing. "Just curious," I shrugged, "I hope to see you around."

She blushed at that, but looked quickly away from me. I smiled under my covered mouth. "I...I thank you, I guess. My name is Rey."

"Ben," I said, holding out my hand. I didn't see anything wrong with her knowing my real first name. No one in the galaxy knew my real name, save for my parents, and my Uncle Lucas Skywalker.

She gave me a firm handshake, and sparks flew up at the simple touch. She smiled, "Ben, that's a nice name. I hope to see you around as well. Good day."

"Good day to you as well," I said, reluctantly letting go of her soft, small hand. I watched her leave with her new slave, and it took a loud clearing of a throat before I noticed General Hux had been watching this brief exchange between us the entire time.

"Well, that was interesting," He sneered, "You look like you were struck by Cupid's arrow just now."

"Fuck you, Hux," I spat. "You told me to go speak to her. I did, and that is all."

"Uh huh, and you practically wanted to bed her," Hux retorted, grinning wolfishly. "So, what are you going to tell the Senate about your little marriage crisis?"

I shrugged, "I will tell them what they want to hear, but put in my own requirements, naturally. Come, it is time to go rule once again. I have seen enough for one afternoon."

I turned on my heel, and did not wait for my General to follow me back to the palace. I had a plan forming in my mind, and I would have my prize one way or the other in the end....


	2. Chapter 2

Rey

Who in Tartarus was that man? And why did I feel warmth, and tingles spread up and down my arms as our hands touched briefly? For all I know, the man could have been some lowly drifter. But why would he give me his name, and my own in return? I honestly did not have the answers to these questions, and I had to get back to the villa before it got dark.

My newly purchased slave followed me without saying a word, and I didn't mind, I was not much for conversation at the moment in any case. My mind still reeled from my very brief talk with the mystery man at the slave market. He kept his lips and nose covered, but I will never forget the way his his dark brown eyes gazed at me intensely while we spoke. I felt at a loss of words, and felt foolish in front of him. Would I ever see him again? He insinuated that we would, but I didn't know if I could handle not tripping all over myself in order to see this mystery man again. I sighed, shaking my head of these turbulent thoughts.

The clouds threatened to break with rain at any moment as me and my slave made our way back to my family's villa and ludus. 

My slave cleared his throat, "Yes, slave? You wished to speak?"

I barely noticed what the would be gladiator looked like, but I had to admit that he wasn't bad looking with his curly dark brown hair, and almost patrician features. He had the beginnings of a scruffy beard on his face, and if he were cleaned up...no, grandfather wouldn't allow me to do that, have me keep a bodyguard that wasn't already a eunuch by my side; not that we could currently afford such luxuries these days. Hell, we could barely afford to buy new stock for the games, and our bills aren't going away any time soon.

"You should be wary of speaking with strangers, Domina," The man said in perfect Latin, but I caught a clear upper class Greek accent in his voice as well. "I have not seen that man you spoke with before, but I recognize his ginger haired....associate. He is a very dangerous man, Domina."

I was taken aback by his words, "I see, and just who is he?"

"If his associate is who I think he is," The slave said, "You will find out soon enough. I can tell you nothing more than that, I'm afraid."

I groaned in frustration, "Fine. Keep your secrets, and help me up to the villa, slave."

"Poelius," The olive toned slave corrected. 

"I beg your pardon?"  
"Poelius. It is my name."  
"How about...Poe?"

A smirk spread across his charming face, "Poe, I like it. It has a certain ring to it. May I have the honor of knowing my Domina's name?"

"No, you may not... _slave_ ," I reiterated, "You will hear it spoken in the ludus often enough in the coming days. You over step your station."

Poe nodded, "Of course, but I would hear it from you, in private since I was kind enough to let you know my name."

"Reyna."  
"But you go by Rey, do you not?"

"Yes, I do. How did you know?"  
Poe shrugged, "Lucky guess."

I fought the urge to question this strange slave further, but decided against it. After all, I was the daughter of the Dominus of this ludus, and I had to follow proper etiquette, after all. The guards opened the gate on sight, and one of the guards directed Poe to where he needed to go. I went up the back stairs to the main villa. 

My family's ludus was once the premier gladiatorial training center, and for three generations, my family soared on success after success during Emperor Snoke's reign, and Palpatine's before him. Both Emperors had loved the base brutality of the games, and both had patronized many ludus's over the years. But when Snoke died under mysterious circumstances, and war broke out between the Republic and the shady Resistance, the Imperial patronage immediately died out. Since that time, the ludus has been struggling financially. I do what I can, but I am only one girl, an unwed one at that, which is somehow worse in the minds of the elite.

I changed out of my traveling stola, and into a simple, but lovely light blue stola, and toga wrapped around my shoulders for modesty. I wrapped the silken ropes around my full breasts properly, and made certain they wouldn't bounce with my every movement. I fixed my honey brown hair as best as I could without slaves to dress it for me.

I sighed. I remember that I was fifteen the last time I had female slaves to wait upon me as a proper lanista's daughter; eunuch guards to protect me from harm in the streets, fine silk gowns with elaborate beading and jewelry to match. I looked down at my plain clothing, and sighed, it would have to do. 

I went about my evening duties when Rose, the only lady servant we have been able to hire, bustled into the dining room, and looked to be out of breath.

"My lady!" She said, out of breath, her face flushed from her exertions. "Oh, my lady come quickly. You _must_ come quickly! It's the..the...Dominus, madam."

I knew that my grandfather was sick. The entire household has known that truth for over ten years, only his sickness has gotten worse not better. Now, he does little but lie on his bed, and sleep for the majority of the day, unless he wishes to watch the gladiators train from the main balcony that overlooks the ludus training grounds properly. 

I gathered my skirt, and followed my rather plump servant girl to my grandfather's chambers. The scent of sweet smelling incense did little to erase the scent of sickness and rot in the room. The room was grand, but in desperate need of remodeling, like the rest of the villa, and dimly lit with candles, because my grandfather could not abide bright lights of any kind.

He was coughing, but sitting up in bed. I took this as a good sign that Rose was overreacting about my grandfather's health, it certainly wouldn't be the first time. 

I sat on the edge of his bed, and he faced me, smiling weakly, "Ah, Reyna, my little Queen," He said softly. "I...I have some news to tell you that may prove beneficial to us all."

My eyebrow lifted at that. Were we going to be allowed to compete in the Primus this year? Would the colosseum really be open to us once again?! My heart brimmed with hope.

"Go on," I said, thinking only of the ludus. I had no notion that he was talking about my future. "Papa, what is it, please?"

Ben Kenobi breathed heavily, and coughed slightly, "I had hoped that you would not be included in Caesar's plans, my dear child. But somehow or another, he has taken...notice of you. I tried so hard to keep your signature from Kylos Ren, but...He was bound to find it eventually, and..." Another round of coughing hit him, "I cannot be here to train you, Rey."

Tears welled up in my eyes at the implications behind his words. But I had no idea what my grandfather was talking about. Signatures? The Emperor? What the hell did Kylos Ren have to do with a simple lanista's daughter?

"Papa, what are you saying?" I asked, crying, "You're not making any sense."

Ben Kenobi coughed more loudly, and shook his head, "I know, child. I know I'm not. But...are you aware of the reason why Caesar has not yet taken a bride yet?"

I shrugged, "I thought it was because his standards were too high. I'm told he can get any woman he wants though, that he's very handsome, or so Rose would have me believe." 

My grandfather chuckled, "I am no judge of male beauty, but yes, I have heard those rumors as well. No, the reason Caesar refuses to wed is because none of them are strong with the Force."

I vaguely knew about the Force, but I had no idea that Caesar had it in any way. "Are..." My eyes widened, suddenly realizing what my grandfather meant by 'signature,' "Are you saying that _I_ have this gift as well?"

"Yes, child. You are of my blood, after all, through your mother," He said sadly. "Kylos wants a legacy of Force users through his heirs. The Senate is already throwing ladies from all over the galaxy in his path in an effort to gain an alliance through being tied to the Emperor. But none of them have the Force, or if they do, are not strong enough with it."

I knew where my grandfather was going with this and bolted up from the bed. "You _can't_ make me just march up to the man and manipulate him into making me Empress! I have a ludus to run, mounting bills to pay...it would be impossible!"

I watched my grandfather stretch out his hand, and a metal cylinder flew into his hand, as if by magic.

I stood there, shocked to my core by the display of power. "This is my lightsaber, Rey," He explained, "I have arranged for a teacher to train you. Someone who I trained myself in his youth for a time. Until you are summoned to the palace, I order you to train alongside this Jedi Master."

"But the ludus, Papa..." I pleaded.  
"No," He said sternly, fixing me with hard blue eyes as cold as chips of ice, "You _will_ turn Kylos Ren to the side of light, and possibly wed him. That is my command. Take the lightsaber, it will serve you well." 

I took the strange weapon in one of my hands, and fled. My mind burned with unspoken questions, but the most burning one was: why me? Why out of all of the women in the galaxy was I being targeted? Somehow, I did not want to know the answers to these questions. But I knew deep down that I would receive them nonetheless...


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo

Yet another senator's daughter was placed in my way. I was sick of this farce already. I wanted the girl I met in the marketplace, needed her like I needed no woman ever in my life. My Captain of the guard Phasma, came before me in the throne room, and saluted me. 

I didn't look up from my work at my desk of signing petitions, and rejecting projects not worth my attention. "Yes, Captain? What requires my immediate attention?"

The blonde Captain, who looked so masculine, even when out of her uniform could almost be mistaken easily for a man. Even when wearing a proper stola, the brawny woman looked more mannish than Armitage Hux oddly enough. 

"You ordered that you were to informed when the marketplace girl arrived at court," Phasma said. "She has come along with the petitioners for the day."

I looked up, stunned by my Captain's words. Help? What possible help could this woman ask of her Emperor? I endeavored to find out. 

"Thank you, Captain. Ensure that rooms are made for her, good rooms, not the usual hovels. I plan to place her in the race for my bride," I ordered. 

I could tell that Phasma wished to say something, but military protocol taught her to never question Caesar's orders once given. 

I sighed with resignation. I might as well hear it from her. "Yes, Captain? I can tell that you wish to say something."

Phasma shifted from one foot to the other, a sure sign of her nervousness. "It is not my place to question you, Caesar, but about this girl..."

"Yes?" I pressed.

"It seems improper that she is not a senator's daughter," Phasma confessed, "You can have any woman you please. Why her?"

I grinned wolfishly, "Why? Because she has the Force, Captain, and she is beautiful besides. What more qualifications does the girl need?"

Phasma didn't know how to answer me, and said, "I'm sorry for questioning you, my Lord. I just did not think it proper."

I nodded to the female soldier. "Thank you, Captain. You are dismissed. Carry out my orders."

Phasma saluted me, "Yes, Caesar."

She strode from the room, leaving me alone. The parchments before me suddenly seemed dull as hell before me. I raked a hand through my hair. No one tells you of the mundane aspects of ruling the Republic, or how much is left to paperwork approving or disapproving this or that project happening even just within the capital. No, you are only told of the wealth and prestige to come your way once you seize the throne. I approved of the building of a new Circus Maximus to be built on Bespin, and put my pen in its holder.

I walked out to the main balcony and looked over the city. The city sprawled out in all of its glory as the sun was setting on the horizon. The girl Rey was near, and so was my Uncle. A smile spread across my face. Skywalker. Yes, of course he was involved in all of this, he had been involved with the Resistance for years. But how did she fit in with all of this?

I went back inside and summoned Phasma. "Yes, Caesar?" She asked.

"Skywalker is near, and is likely trailing my lady," I said. "I want him found, and detained. For questioning."

"Yes, Caesar."

She saluted me and left. I watched her leave, and knew that she would go straight to Hux with this mission. Either she would stay loyal to me, or retain her praetorian loyalties to General Hux when Emperor Snoke was alive. I summoned my Ren Knights for a nightly meeting. 

They saluted me, and we sat around our round table. All of them were chosen because of their Force sensitivity and loyalty to me alone through the shedding of their blood when they took their vows. Also, only I knew who they all looked like, while the rest of the Republic did not, because of the secrecy of our Order. But I was the public face of the Knights of Ren, so I could keep my face uncovered if I wished, but in battle had to wear my mask. 

"Gentlemen," I said, producing the necessary parchments, "Skywalker has chosen to reveal himself after thirty years of remaining incognito. I would know why, and I would like to know if he still supports our enemies in the Resistance."

"You mean, the Empress mother," The Strategist said. "I had always said that it would have been wise for you to kill her, my Lord."

A sound of agreement sounded around the table at that. I nodded my head. "Yes, but she has not been public in her demonstrations of treason, Strategist. She chooses agents instead to infiltrate wherever they are of importance to the Resistance's overall mission to bring down our government as a whole."

The Statesman put up his hand. "Yes, Statesman?" I pointed to a golden masked knight seated towards the middle of the table. 

"What of Hux, and this female Captain? Should we not have them killed for the last time they informed Snoke of our plans to seize power? I still know not why you kept them alive," The Statesman said plainly. 

I nodded, understanding, grinning. "I am intrigued to see where their loyalties ultimately lie. Do they side with the Republic and all that we stand for, or the band of traitors who call themselves freedom fighters? I want to be seen as just, gentlemen, to not rule with an iron fist as Snoke, or my grandfather before me, Lord Vader on Palpatine's orders. If death is deserved on the cross, well, I will not hesitate to sign the warrant, but if we can inspire loyalty, well, then that is worth keeping them alive."

My Knights crossed themselves, "Long may he be honored," They intoned. 

"Indeed," I agreed, crossing myself as well. "But on to other business: Has anyone seen hide or hair of Prince Poelius of Athens?"

The Tracker raised his hand, and said, "I saw him being chucked on to a slave ship being carted away to Tattoine to be sold to the Hutts. But who can say if the Resistance has not already bailed him out?"

My heart leaped with hope. If I could get my hands on that treasonous Greek scum, I could definitely learn more of what the Resistance was planning! "Yes, yes, too true, Tracker. I want Poelius found, and brought before me. If he resists, well, use your imagination. If there is nothing else, gentlemen, the meeting is adjourned."

The Knights began dispersing, and I was about to go to my scheduled party when the Monk asked about the Force sensitive girl.

"What of her, Father Ren?" I asked, more patiently than I felt.

"You have already decided on courting her, have you not my son?" The Monk asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Then I would take care of what you say around her," He suggested, "She could be a potential unwitting tool of the Resistance to gain information from within the Republic."

I had already thought of that, and it was the exact reason that I wanted this girl close, and treated to every comfort and kindness while I courted her. 

"Yes, I shall be careful, Father," I said, and bowed. He bowed back, and went our separate ways. 

I went to my party and tried to serenade my girl for the evening. She turned into a lousy lay, and I sent her packing that same night. I knew that I had to meet this Rey girl again as myself, I was tired of these self absorbed, vain senator's daughters who had not an ounce of the Force to them. I would wed by my own choice, even if I had to beat that notion into the Senate's head the hard way. I slept that night with a grin on my face at that thought and had no dreams...


	4. Chapter 4

Rey

The mysterious "Jedi Master," my grandfather spoke of, arrived a month after he confessed that I had the Force. He was a fairly tall man with graying light brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. I was attending to the ledgers in the office when Rose knocked on my office door.

  
"Enter," I said, not looking up from my parchments, which listed our stores of grain for this month, and how much money the grain master wanted. I groaned at the cost. We needed to get back in the games to generate revenue, for what was a ludus without gladiators to fight in the games?

"Domina, the man Dominus wished to see has arrived," Rose reported, curtsying. I wiped off my ink stained hands on a rag and looked up at her.

"Where is he now?"  
"In the parlor."

"Keep him well plied with drinks and refreshments," I ordered. "I have a few bills to go over, and I will be there shortly to have my lunch."

Rose bobbed a curtsy and left me alone. I pinched the bridge of my nose to try and stop this headache that had threatened to start since this morning. What on Earth were my grandfather's plans for me? He certainly told me very little about Jedi's, and how none of them were supposed to have children. But as to how they fought, or why, I had no notion of that just that they used these metal cylinder things to fight with, and had powers others did not posses. It sounded like superstitious blather, in my opinion. I had no time for such nonsense: I had a ludus to get back into the black, mouths to feed, I had no time to chase after an old man's flight of fancy.

I changed out of my plain stola, and into a more refined one that I reserved only for attending the games. I went to the parlor, and the "Master," was there well plied with refreshments.

He rose to greet me, and said pleasantly, "Rey Kenobi. What a pleasant surprise, indeed. When I heard that my master had a granddaughter, I couldn't quite believe it, and yet here you are."

I stifled my impatience, and poured myself a glass of wine and sat down on the opposite couch, my posture perfect.

"Can we get past the pleasantries, sir?" I asked, sipping my wine. "My grandfather mentioned that I had something called the Force, and he trained you when you were young. Care to elaborate?"

The older man nodded, and said, "Yes, yes, you do deserve an explanation for all of the secrecy over the years. First of all, my name is Lucas Skywalker. I was born on Tatooine, as far as I know. I first met your grandfather when he was trying to assist the Resistance in trying to overthrow Palpatine. I discovered that I had something called the Force when he tested how a lightsaber would react to me. It felt natural and--"

"Perfect," I blurted, "Like it was always meant to be in my hand."

Lucas smiled at me, "Yes, exactly. I soon learned the basics of lightsaber combat as we traveled to save Leia Organa, one of the leaders of the Resistance. We eventually saved her from the Emperor's encampment with the help of a smuggler named Hannibal Solo. There is much more to the story, but the point is is that I was sent here to train you."

I scowled at that, "Fine, keep your secrets. Just tell me one thing: exactly why is it that Caesar Kylos Ren has taken an interest in me?"

Lucas paled at the mention of the Emperor's name, but he quickly covered it up by saying, "He...He was not supposed to know about you. I have no idea how he found out. May I see your grandfather?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine. Come, his chambers are this way Mr. Skywalker."

I led him into grandfather's chambers, and immediately Skywalker looked visibly upset with the sight of the dying old man on his death bed. They talked for a while, but at the end of it, they argued.

"...but she won't be safe," Luke argued, shaking his head. "Ben is...unstable, filled with rage. How could you possibly think that this union could bring the Republic peace?"

My grandfather coughed, "Because he is his father's son, and the boy needs to embrace the light side again. I can't think of more capable hands than my Reyna's to achieve this. Is Poelius here?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want him running the ludus after I am gone," Ben Kenobi said weakly. "See to it. It is only a matter of time before she is summoned to Rome to meet Caesar."

Lucas cried, "Master, you can't die. Please...I learned everything I know from you. Please try to get better."

My grandfather chuckled, but it came out as a wheeze, "I am too far broken for that, Lucas. Please take care of her, and make certain she is safe from your nephew."

"Nephew?" I broke in.

Skywalker turned to look at me, and asked, "How much have you heard?"

"Just about everything," I answered, sighing. "Are you really the Emperor's Uncle?!"

Lucas nodded, looking sad. "Yes, I am. Going to him is dangerous, Rey, foolish even. I do not agree with you going to the capital."

"She has no choice!" My grandfather shouted. "You will be her escort, and keep her safe on the road."

"Yes, master."  
"Yes, papa."

"You are dismissed." My grandfather made a gesture of dismissal, but just as dinner was over for the evening, my grandfather breathed his last, and his body dematerialized as it became one with the Force, plunging the entire household into the usual two month period of mourning....


	5. Chapter 5

Two Months Later...

Rey

I put Poe in charge, just like grandfather wanted, and which he specifically requested in his will. I finally got to wash myself, and get out of my dirty apparel, as per tradition to never wash yourself in your period of mourning. 

I loved my grandfather, I did, but now I felt more lost than I ever did before, because he was not around to guide me. I received the proclamation from Caesar to come to Rome to be in the running for his bride. His signature was the only thing of Caesar's that was handwritten by him. His signature was a flowing script that said merely _Kylos Ren, Caesar._

I packed my things, and gave final instructions to Poe about how to handle the other gladiators and the ludus in general. 

We shared a hug, and he said, "Don't worry, Domina. I have it all under control, you need not worry. We even have a few games scheduled in the next two months."

I nodded, understanding that Caesar had something to do with this apparent rise in the ludus's fortunes. "That's good. But train them hard, Poe. Make sure Doctorae Markus understands this," I ordered, "I will be back as soon as I can."

Poe grinned, "Let's hope not. I expect to see golden laurels on your head, my lady. No less than that. So you go charm the sublegaria off of him."

I laughed at that, and blushed, "Yes, well, he could be a total fiend, and I will be sent back right away."

"Somehow I doubt that, but good luck anyway," Poe said, "And don't worry, you will be fine. I promise."

We finished up the rest of the well wishes, and I walked out of the gates of my family's villa and ludus. Little did I know, that it would be for the very last time, and that my life in the elegant court of the Emperor had only just begun...


	6. Chapter 6

Armitage 

The ginger haired soldier watched as the lanista's daughter came into the capital. He had a cold smirk on his face and he was gripping the hilt of his gladius in an act of repressed rage. Of course, Caesar would welcome the filthy peasant into the capital in a grand show in the hopes of impressing the girl. 

Phasma linked her arm through his. For once, she was dressed as a woman instead of his most trusted Captain. "Do you think she is part of the Resistance?" She asked, apropos to nothing.

He shrugged, "I have no prudent of it, but I'm willing to invent some. Anything to prove him unfit to rule."

"You're still sore about him killing Snoke?" She asked. "I admit that I do not like this...Jedi's leadership, but would it not be best if the Senate ruled things?"

He turned to face her. "No, because they are a bunch of privileged old men bent on maintaining the status quo, Captain. I was Snoke's loyal General for years. Just bring Skywalker in like I ordered. Do what you have to do Phas, but bring him in."

She flashed him an offended look, "You would have me seduce an old man?! What do you take me for?"

He grabbed her by the neck and forced her to look at him. "You are whatever _I_ want you to be. Unless you want to go back to being a slave for the Hutts, I suggest you decide where your loyalties lie. Now, get out of my sight."

Phasma all but fled from him. He watched the parade go beyond the front ornate gates of the palace, and where he could no longer see the lanista girl from his vantage point on the balcony of his villa. What he didn't know was that Phasma was plotting her own revenge against Hux for the death of her brother Markus...

✒----

Phasma

She could not quite believe the arrogance of Armitage! She went to her quarters in the palace, and wrote down her daily progress report: _His arrogance grows by leaps and bounds, and his reach is exceeding his grasp. I know not what else to do to curtail his megalomaniac impulses. I would suggest that you have him killed. He is becoming too dangerous to be kept alive. Report ends, Phasma Romanis_

She summoned her most trusted messenger Finnius. He came into her quarters dressed like any poor merchant. "You summoned me, Captain?" He asked.

"Yes. Take this report to Her Grace," She ordered. "I think it is soon becoming time to act. Please stress to her the importance of a wolf within the flock."

Finnius ran a callused palm over his dark brown face. "You think the Empress mother will truly act in your favor, or Caesar himself?"

Phasma chuckled, "Since when are you a diplomat, Finn?"

He chuckled, "Oh. Well, you know how much of a sounding board I am to your inner thoughts, Captain. Besides, who in the Republic pays any heed to what a man of my color says?"

Phasma grinned, "Clever. You have a point there. But you were a good soldier, Finnius. Loyal, dependable. Perhaps not the bravest, but I could always count on your loyalty. Just send off the report like always, and then come back here."

Finn smiled then wickedly, "Ah. Another servicing, I see?"

She raised an eyebrow at that, "You would disobey your Captain?"

Finn laughed, "No, I would never turn down my Captain. But I have to ask: what of Skywalker?"

She poured herself a glass of wine and sipped it. "I think we should follow what Her Grace wishes on that front. He is her brother, after all."

"And the Emperor's Uncle."  
"Yes, exactly."  
"Am I dismissed?"  
"For now. Good luck, Finn."  
"You too, Phasma."

She watched Finnius leave, and although she wasn't a woman who worried often, she knew that if she was discovered assisting Caesar's enemies in any way, she would be crucified, along with the criminals and Christians in the colosseum. She just prayed that it didn't come to that in the end...


	7. Chapter 7

Leia

"Where is my brother now?" The stately woman asked from her throne in Capua. She had graying brown hair, and piercing chocolate brown eyes that her son Caesar Kylos Ren inherited. She wore an elegant dark green stola, heavily beaded in intricate detail, the very picture of elegance for the Empress Mother.

Beside her was an empty throne that should have been filled with the Emperor Father Hannibal Solo. But alas, he was not present. She scowled at her husband's inability to shoulder his responsibilities to the Republic, and instead fall back into his smuggling ways.

"With Kenobi's granddaughter, I have heard," The dark skinned messenger reported. "The palace rumors say that she is strong with the Force, and also very beautiful. However, no one can ascertain just when or where Caesar met her to explain this sudden fierce interest in her." 

Leia sighed, "If I know my son, and I do, more than I would like, actually, he could have met her anywhere, and determined that he had to have her at all costs. What else does Captain Phasma have to report regarding General Hux?"

Finnius took out a sealed scroll from his satchel bag, and a Resistance soldier took it from him, and handed it to Leia. She read it, and shook her head sadly. 

"I fear she may be right in her assessment," Leia said, shaking her head. "I had thought the man useful, and he was for a time. But now, I fear for my son's safety. What of Prince Poelius?"

"Was he not deposed, Your Grace?" The messenger asked, curiously. 

"Yes, he was, Lieutenant," Leia said, agreeing. "But he is also a valuable spy. What became of him?"

"I believe that he is running Kenobi's ludus in Lady Rey's absence," Finn said. 

Leia chuckled, " 'Little Queen,' how fitting. Well, if this girl is all that you say, I suppose that in time I can expect grandchildren. But the Resistance needs to move forward in its goal of maintaining peace in the Republic. These Knights of Ren trouble me, Finnius. They are dangerous, and use evil methods to maintain Caesar's grip on the provinces. I cannot believe my son would continue to cling to his dark side past, but I want him looked after, Lieutenant. Is that understood?"

Finn saluted his true mistress and said, "Yes, Your Grace. Should I continue to bring reports of his activities?"

"Only if they concern the Resistance politically," Leia said, grinning, "I do not care if he had eggs this morning, or had red or white wine with his dinner, for example. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Good. Take some rest, and maintain your surveillance," Leia ordered. "You are to leave for Rome as soon as you are able. You are dismissed."

Finnius bowed, and left the elaborate throne room of the palace she lived in. Leia descended the stairs of her throne, and used a cane to get around. 

She asked a passing servant where she could find her husband, and she was told that Han was in the stables. Of course, he was. She stormed over to the stables, and what she heard when she entered the building, seared her heart. She heard moans of pleasure, female pleasure..and then his.

Captain Connex was bent over a hay bale and her husband was thrusting in and out of her at a fast pace. She cleared her throat, and Connex screamed.

"Leia...I...I can explain," Han stammered, stuffing away his cock in his robes. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh?" Leia asked, folding her arms across her chest. "And what exactly does it look like, Han? You were raping her? Massaging the girl's back? Please do explain, Hannibal Solo, why I should have to confront you about missing a vitally important meeting, yet again with an Imperial informant who is keeping us all apprised of what our son is doing in Rome!"

"My lady, please," Connex pleaded, crying as she hurriedly dressed. "Please don't send me away. My father would kill me for doing this...But we need the money and--"

She slapped the blonde girl hard against the mouth. "Silence! You are a whore, Connex. A filthy, disgusting whore, and you will pay for it. Guards!!"

Soldiers appeared from their hidden places and saluted her. "Take this whore from my sight, and give her fifty lashes in front of the entire household, so that this behavior does not happen again."

Connex began pleading for her life, but the older, more distinguished woman would not hear of mercy. 

When the girl was gone, she broke down in tears. "Why, Han?! Just answer me that. Why would you throw away thirty years of marriage for some harlot? Have I not elevated you to a powerful position? We have a son who is Caesar now. Why??"

Han rounded on her, "Because, Leia, when was the last time you gave a damn about our marriage? Our personal life in general? No, it was all to serve your precious Resistance. It always was. Well, I'm done, Leia. I'm leaving you, and this flogging of this girl is the catalyst. Good luck on your treasonous revolution."

Leia smacked him hard across the face, and beat on his chest with her fists, but her husband would not be moved. He was leaving her, and that was that. He left her standing in the middle of the stables, broken and angry. She never saw him again after that day.

The next day, Connex was flogged fifty times as she ordered, and Finnius put this all in his report to give to Phasma. 

He left that same night, and when he came to her quarters, Phasma did not seem surprised, but simply said, "It is time to move ahead with our plans to oust her and place Hux in her place."

They had rough, passionate sex all night, and slept, confident that all was going according to plan, and that their cause was just. Little did they know, just how closely Caesar Kylos kept each of his servants surveilanced. He smiled at this turn of events. All he needed to do was to stoke the fire higher to make Hux do something truly stupid, and then he would cheer at his execution, along with thousands of other loyal citizens of his realm. Things were looking up, and for once, the former Sith Lord was truly and completely happy and content...


	8. Chapter 8

Rey

The capital was just as sprawling and overpopulated as she remembered it. But the Queenly reception she received was nothing short of amazing; it was as if she were a visiting Queen from another kingdom, and this was completely normal for royalty. But it wasn't, and it made Rey feel more than a little uncomfortable.

"Please tell me that this is your nephew's way of being overly polite," Rey said to Lucas, who sat by her side in the litter. 

Lucas laughed, "I would hazard a guess that it is. But all the same, Rey, be cautious, Kylos does nothing without expecting something in return."

"I will try to remember that," Rey promised. The golden gates opened, and the horses stopped at the front entrance to the palace. A great crowd of senators, well dressed nobles, and ladies, parted for her as she went up the stairs to the palace. 

At this point, Lucas Skywalker was not permitted to pass beyond into the throne room, and he was ushered off by five masked soldiers in black cloaks, and robes. 

A black cloaked man with a gold Christian cross around his neck approached her, and said with a mechanical voice, "Lady Reyna?"

"Umm, yes?"

"I am Father Ren," The mysterious cloaked man said beside her. "Caesar requested personally that I bring you to him before all of the other petitioners today. He wishes to see you in a more...casual way."

Rey blushed slightly at that, and asked, "I'm only here because he commanded that I be here, I don't know what he wants of me, to be honest, sir."

The priestly man chuckled, "Yes, you do. Deep down, you do. But you will see. Now, go in, the guards can hold off the crowd only so long."

Rey turned the golden door handle, and the white marble throne room was as silent as a tomb, save for the faint scratching of a quill pen. Caesar had his dark brown hair bent over some documents, so she couldn't see his face. 

She stepped from one foot to the other, suddenly very nervous to be in the Emperor's presence. Here was the ruler over half of the Republic. He wielded immense power and influence, and yet, Rey detected more than a hint of loneliness buried inside of him. 

She cleared her throat, and when his eyes met hers, she _knew_ him! He was the man from the marketplace, the one who talked with her as she was buying Poelius. Ben smiled at her, and she went hot and cold all over.

"Well, well, well," Ben said, gesturing for her to come closer. "We meet again at long last. I had hoped that I could have spoken with you again in my disguise, but this will have to do, I suppose."

He put his quill in its inkpot, and rose. His robes were beautiful and richly designed, but Rey suddenly did not care about that, she just saw him as a mere man. 

"Walk with me, Rey," He said, offering his arm. 

She took it, and he led her to a large, open balcony that gave an impressive view of the capital beyond. He took off his gold laurel crown, and he shocked her by placing it on her head. 

He looked her over, and nodded, approving, "It suits you. Just as I knew it would. You have the poise and face of a Queen already, Rey. But I have no joy of my throne, I must confess."

She turned to him, and he faced her, looking somewhat sad. "I don't understand, Your Grace. You have vast wealth, soldiers to die for you, women who would--"

"Suck the treasury dry if they could," Ben laughed bitterly, "I have had both men and women, Rey, and did just about everything under the sun." He shook his head, "No, I want a confidant, Rey, someone who shares my title, and my abilities, for very few people understand what it means to have the Force."

"But _I_ don't even understand this...energy, essence inside of me..." Rey said, doubt lacing her voice. "My grandfather never taught me what he knew. He only gave me a lightsaber, and sent Lucas Skywalker to train me. I'm supposed to be running a damn ludus, Caesar, not here with people who far outrank me, and..."

Ben came close to her, and tilted her head to meet his eyes. "Then let me be your teacher, Rey. Let me show you why I need a lady who shares these abilities."

Rey felt herself melting in his beautiful eyes, but she took a deep breath, and held her composure. "What is in it for me? I don't want to go into this blindly, you understand," She reasoned. 

Ben nodded, understanding, "Perfectly understandable. You say you are concerned for your ludus, correct?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then it shall be under the patronage of the state," Ben declared, "And all of this is encombant upon you swearing that you will not become part of the Resistance. Also, if you accept this, you also accept my suit, and to take no other to bed with you for so long as we are courting."

"I don't share my bed with unfaithful suitors," Rey said, warming to the idea. " _You_ have to agree to that as well. Or I will not open myself to you in any possible way."

Ben nodded, and took out a dagger and sliced both of their hands. "Agreed. I will make a show of courtship with the others, but I will belong solely to you, and when we do make love, it will only be with each other," He swore. 

Rey's heart beat erratically as she vowed, "I swear to let no other touch me for as long as we are involved with one another. My heart, my body, all that I can give, will be yours, Ben."

"I swear to let no other touch me," Ben repeated, drawing her close, "For as long as we are involved, and all that I am, as well as my heart and body will be yours as well."

He pressed his lips to hers, and she kissed him back. A deep current of power and energy flowed through them as their lips touched. All too soon, it was over. Ben had tears in his eyes. 

"Thank you, Rey," He cried. "I will try to be worthy of you."

She was crying as well, but he wiped at her tears with his callused thumbs. She handed the gold laurel crown back to him. He put it back on, and looked more regal with the crown on than off for some reason. 

A guard cleared his throat, the ginger haired one from the marketplace. He had a sneer on his pasty pale face. "Caesar, your petitioners await. What should be done with this whore?"

Ben's entire demeanor darkened, "You will watch your words carefully in the future, General. She is my mistress, and you will treat her with the respect she is owed."

"Yes, Caesar," Hux grumbled. 

"My lady, we will talk later," Ben said more formally. Rey nodded, and bobbed a curtsy. 

When they were out of earshot of Ben, Hux wrenched her arm, and spat, "I don't know what your game is..slut, but he will soon tire of you. You will see."

"And what if he does not and I become your Empress?" Rey challenged. 

Hux cornered her and said coldly, "Then you will not survive the wedding night. I guarantee it."

He backed off, and handed her off to Father Ren. She was shaking when Father Ren led her up to her quarters, and she told him what Hux threatened. 

"Then I will ensure your safety, my child," Father Ren said, patting her hands. "It is in the Knights of Ren's best interests for you to survive, because you hold the very future of the Republic within you."

"I think that's a little overdramatic," Rey retorted. 

Father Ren chuckled, "Oh, not at all, child. For you see, you are already bound to each other. But I see much love and friendship between you and Lord Kylos. Just be patient with each other, that is all I ask."

Rey blushed, "Caesar is quite charming, but I wouldn't say I love him, Father."

"All in good time," Father Ren said kindly, even through the voice modulator she could hear his kind words. "Well, I must be off. Good night to you, my lady."

Rey sank on to her plush bed, and decided to sleep. She wasn't sure when dinner would be served, but with a court filled with intrigue, she knew that she was in for an exciting time at the Imperial court, she just didn't know how much at the time...


	9. Chapter 9

Hux

The dungeons were a distasteful place, and he hated using them. But he couldn't afford to allow Skywalker to walk around the palace grounds free as a bird. After all, Skywalker was the link to Solo, and if he could kill or ransom off Solo, then he would have the Emperor truly by the balls, because Kylos was weak, despite his lethal powers, and abilities. He deserved to rule, not this reckless fool! 

Then there was the matter of this girl who he should have killed outright. He had let anger get the best of him when he threatened her, but he would find some way to have her killed. Poison...yes, that was the way of it. If it killed her, great. But if it killed Kylos, well, even better. If the fool died by poison, it could easily be ruled out as an accident, and the cooks would be killed to cover for his contribution to progress. 

He went to the dungeons, and easily located the old man. Force users. Ugh, they were a cancer on the whole of the galaxy. No man or woman should be able to wield that much power, no one; it was just unnatural as hell. It was true that Snoke had been one of their ilk, but he had been a useful asset of a source of unity in the galaxy, not dissent. When he became Emperor, the first thing he would do would be to hunt down every Force user, and kill them for the witches they were! 

Hux shook himself of his inner musings. No, he could not get side tracked now, that would not be fitting at all. The guards stepped aside for him, and Skywalker was suspended in the holo chains two feet above the floor of the dungeon cell. Hux took out his gladius, and kept it at the ready. The cell door opening woke the old Jedi up from his sleep or daze, or whatever, and he scoffed when he saw him.

"General Hux," Skywalker sneered, "I should have known that it would be you who brought me here to be ' _questioned_.' "

"Oh, you know me? I'm so very touched," He said, sarcastically, "But being contrite will not secure your release, Skywalker. I only wish to know where Caesar's filthy, smuggler father is."

"Killing Hannibal will not bring you to your desired goal, either," Skywalker spat. "Kylos will hunt you to the end of your days if you or your men kill him, no matter the cause of death. I refuse to help you."

He lifted up his gladius and pointed it at his throat. "No? One knick of this blade and you will bleed out. All of these men are loyal to me, not to your stupid nephew."

"Then why do you tremble at the power of the Force?" Skywalker taunted, "You're not...afraid, are you? Leave me. I will speak no more with scum like you."

Hux saw red and began punching Lucas Skywalker's face into a bloody pulp. He had to be dragged out of the dungeon cell by his own men. But not before he heard the old Jedi laugh derisively....

✒--------

Lucas

Lucas Skywalker spat out a huge gob of blood mixed with phlegm on the fetid, slimy floor of the dungeon he was brought to under the guise of being questioned as to his involvement with the Resistance. Somehow, in Hux's anger, the idiotic General left his gladius behind, and as his lightsaber was confiscated from him, he couldn't use his own weapon. 

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Lucas murmured. 

He closed his eyes and focused, first on his breathing, then the Force itself. He couldn't just break the holo chains with a simple blade, that would simply slice the blade in half, making it useless. But he could use one of the guards. Hux had men loyal to him who feared the Force on principal, and it would cost him one of these days. 

The sword hovered in the air, and then clattered to the ground. He hoped that it would make the right amount of noise to use the mend bend technique on a weaker minded guard. Soon enough, two guards came running in, and Lucas settled his mind as much as possible to use the Force. 

Leia. He had to get to his sister, and Hannibal. He had no worries as to Rey's safety in terms of Kylos; it would not be in his nephew's best interest to kill her, she was far more valuable to him alive than dead. No, he had to alert the Resistance that General Hux was going to move against the Emperor very, very soon. His days of imprisonment, and endless questions from Hux, and his goon squad made that abundantly clear to him. How long had he been imprisoned here? He had lost all track of time in this fetid, cold space. 

Lucas pretended to limp in his restraints, and one guard crept close to him, "Looks like the old man's had just about enough of our tickling, whatcha think, Captain?"

"I think that sounds about right, Corporal," A woman said curtly, and Lucas then heard a gladius being unsheathed, and then run through the guard. 

Lucas looked up through his matted, graying brown hair, and saw that the killer was indeed a woman, but one that could almost be mistaken for a man in her build, and hair style. The only way he could tell that this was a woman was the curves in her breastplate. 

She went to the control panel, and Lucas could feel his restraints coming off. His body slumped bonelessly to the floor, and he crashed to the floor. 

The female soldier came over to him, and whispered, "I don't have time to explain, Commander Skywalker. But my name is Phasma Romanis, and I'm a double agent. Can you stand, sir?"

Lucas tried, and found that he could not. "No," He croaked, and licked his dry lips. "Do you have my lightsaber, Captain?"

"Yes," She handed it to him, and he belted it on his utility belt. "I have to get you out of here before General Hux returns. Lieutenant Finnius should be arriving soon."

Lucas felt an immense weight lift from his shoulders. Of course, Leia knew. She always kept tabs on her family, especially Ben, long before he became Kylos Ren. There was a sound of laser blasters going off in the corridor beyond, and a tall, young black man in Resistance armor bustled in. 

Phasma and him shared a heated kiss, and she blushed, "Um, I'll explain later, sir."

Lucas chuckled, "No need. I'm a Jedi, I don't judge other people's love life's. Now, can we get out of here? I don't think I can fight myself."

"Understood, sir," Finn said, and picked him up under the arms. "Phasma, get us out of here. Lady Leia would skin my hide if anything were to happen to her brother."

Phasma nodded, and she cut down any soldiers that stood in their path. Outside, a litter disguised as a wine merchant's cart waited for them. Lucas climbed on, and when they were underway, he found that he could not keep his eyes open any longer. He passed out, and when he woke up it was in his old quarters in the Resistance headquarters...


	10. Chapter 10

Leia

The petite, brunette Force sensitive woman sat by her twin brother's bedside, praying that he would wake up soon. She had not seen him in over thirty years, and he had been a fairly young man by comparison to this bearded, ashen faced old man in her twin's old bed. Lucas grunted as he woke up, and then smiled when he saw her.

"Leia..." Lucas said weakly, "You...How am I back in Capua?"

"My agents rescued you from General Hux," Leia explained, tucking some of her hair behind her ears, "It seems that you left Rey with my son. Why? You know how unstable Ben can be."

Lucas sighed heavily, "Yes, but I caught the briefest interaction between them. He seemed...quite taken with her. I don't think he will harm her, Leia. She has the Force, and he needs that desperately in a bride. Plus, it was her grandfather's wish that they marry."

This was news! Ben Kenobi broke his Jedi vows?? How very intriguing. "Is she trained, Lucas? Would she be able to defend herself against Ben if he suddenly gets into one of his rages?"

Lucas could only shake his head.   
"I thought so. I suppose then, we must all hope that the boy I raised is still in there, and he would never hurt his potential wife," She said. She used the Force to pour a glass of water for him, and Lucas took it, drinking gratefully. 

"Then I will try to have faith in her," Leia said, rising. "We must work to undermine the Empire's evil deeds, then. Hux is the key to this, of course, that much is clear."

"Yes, but killing him is not the answer, Leia," Lucas tried to reason with his sister.

"Not in itself, no," She said, rounding on her brother, "But if you cut off the head of a snake, the rest of the body will follow. I will leave you to your rest, and make my plans."

"As you say, sister," Lucas murmured. 

Leia nodded her head, and left him to sleep. He wanted peace, probably more than most people, but his father Lord Vader, had killed Palpatine, and a worse regime had risen up to take its place. No, Kylos had to be stopped, by whatever means were at their disposal, Jedi vows or not.

Over the next two weeks, he did nothing but rest up, and listen to the Resistance make their plans. He hoped and prayed that Rey could sway his nephew to follow a more pure path, because if she couldn't do it, then what hope for the future did any of them have, really? He had to be there for her to guide her, he just didn't know how he was going to achieve that with his sister hell bent on destroying the Empire by whatever means were necessary.

He decided to write a letter, and send it off to her. Whether Rey helped the Resistance or not, that remained an open question. He just hoped that he was right about her and she would help, or they might as well all just accept the rule of law, and live in this new society where the Sith reigned supreme...


	11. Chapter 11

Rey

Three Years Later...

_Lady Rey,_

_I write this from a secret location. But suffice to say, I once again plead with you to help the Resistance, because we need you. Your grandfather supported the ideals of the Republic, and Caesar Kylos wishes to tear them down with his regime of using the dark side of the Force to achieve his goals. Please help us, you are strong with the Force. You are our only hope._

_Lucas Skywalker_   
_Commander_   
_Master Jedi_

I felt an indignation that I never thought that I would feel. What the hell was their problem?? I have been living at the court for three years, and I was still no closer to being as close to Caesar as they assumed that I was. I have received six other offers from Resistance agents, and all of them all but demanded that I help them on some mission or another. 

"Lady Rose," I ordered my maid from my ludus originally. She was arranging lavender flowers on my bed sheets. 

She approached me, and bobbed a curtsy. "Yes, my lady?"

"I need to speak with Father Ren most urgently," I said firmly. "I know I cannot expect Caesar to come himself, he was meeting with the delegates from Cammino the last I heard."

Rose grinned knowingly, "But...if I can retrieve His Grace, I should?"

I turned to properly face my maid. For all of her plain beauty, there was a shrewdness about her that I always liked. "Yes, of course. Either Lord will suffice."

"And what will you wear for the feast tonight?" She asked.

"The black and silver stola, I think," I answered right away. "Caesar adores black. The other ladies will be wearing red. I wish to stand out." I caught her chuckle, and I asked, "What is so amusing?"

Rose put her hands on her hips. "You're the only Force user in this marriage race, and the prettiest. Of course, he favors you above all of the others."

I looked in the mirror and studied my features. It was true that I lost my tan lines, and bronze complexion, but I never thought of myself as pretty or beautiful. Sure, I trained some with the Knights, but only Father Ren challenged me. 

I think as my personal bodyguard, he wasn't as afraid of striking at me with training sabers and gladius's as the others. My body was considerably more compact and toned from this, but the other ladies complained of my flat breasts, and slender hips that could never entice a man. I swallowed down their jealousy, and refused to let it goad me into a rash action that I might regret later.

I went about my training, and other social functions throughout my day, and completely forgot about the letter in all of that time. When it came time for the dinner feast, I got ready to go, and as I was about to leave, I was confronted by Caesar himself.

He was reading the letter, and a cold smirk flashed across his face. He wore black and silver robes, and he looked me over. I sincerely hoped that he wasn't going to be unpleasant, He tended to have men killed when he was in one of his rages. 

"Have you answered this letter as some of the senators in my court would have me believe?" Kylos asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"No, I have not. I can't believe that your Uncle thinks I would turn against you," I said firmly. I felt him scan my mind, and I blocked him out after a while. "Why are they still trying after all this time?"

He narrowed his eyes, and then relaxed, "Forgive me, Rey." He crumbled up the parchment, and burned it in the palm of his hand. "But there are many, many nobles who say that I favor you too much. That I merely play with their daughters to place you 'above your betters.' I had to quell these rumors by not spending as much time with you as I would like."

I folded my arms across my chest. "And would that also include sleeping with these other ladies?"

He turned to me, a dangerous gleam in his chocolate eyes. "Are you accusing me, madam?"

I seethed at the derogatory title. "I don't know, you tell me! I rarely see you, Ben. When I'm not training, I find myself greatly wondering if my company is no longer desirable or agreeable to you."

I hated being so damn needy, but it sure hurt like hell that he was always on the arm of some prettier girl, and looking like he favored her more than me. Kylos caught my thoughts, and his eyes softened. 

He approached me, and I found myself backing up. He cornered me, and pressed me up against the wall, and I tried to fight him, but he was too strong.

He forced me to look at him, and he said, "I favor no one else but you, Rey. And I would rather be with you, but the Senate--"

I wriggled in his grasp, and tried to free myself. "Oh, fuck the Senate!" I blurted. "You're the godsdamned Emperor of the known galaxy! Who gives a shit who you choose to marry? I want the truth, Ben. The truth."

I almost wished I had not provoked him, because he began to kiss me, hard. I nibbled his bottom lip, and I felt him dive into my mind: " _Stop fighting me, then, Reyna! I want your complete surrender. You have never given it to me, and I want that if you are to be my bride."_

_"I won't be some stupid, insipid, submissive girl,"_ I demanded back, kissing him back fiercely. 

Ben laughed, running his hands up and down my gown, teasing me with his touches. " _Of course not, I would expect nothing of the sort from you, my lady. That's not the type of submission that I want from you."_

I blushed as he let me read his mind. The other ladies stuck to their pious attitudes about bedroom dynamics. Oh no, all he wanted was to rule her body, and that was all. 

"Call it worship, my lady," Ben said aloud, running his thumb across my kiss swollen lips. "I wish to worship at your altar, and pay homage to you as your servant. Just let me rule you, and you can have the galaxy at your feet."

"I want your heart as well."  
"Done."

I pulled back from him, shocked, "Y-you really would be willing to do that for me? You know what I'm asking for, right?"

Ben cupped my face with his hands, and kissed me softly, "Yes, I do. And if I have your heart as well, nothing and no one will be able to stand against us."

My heart rejoiced, and I felt tears spring to my eyes. "Then marry me, Ben. Who cares what the galaxy thinks, or believes?"

Ben cried, "Oh, Rey...My lady, my _love_. I have waited so long to call you mine."

I laughed, "Okay, now you sound silly and love struck. But can we be wed privately, and have the public ceremony later?"

Ben looked like he just floated to cloud nine. "Of course, my Empress. You look beautiful."

"My makeup is a mess now."  
"I can fix it."

He stepped away from me, and had me sit at my vanity desk. He reapplied my makeup as ably as any lady's maid, or slave, and when he was done, I looked like an Empress, not a lady pretending to be one. 

"You look beautiful," He said, kissing my hands. "Come, I refuse to wait. We can afford to be late to our own feast."

"Wait? You want to...marry me tonight?" I asked, shocked. 

"Yes. Unless you have second thoughts, of course?" He asked, frowning.

I looked up at him, and shook my head, all of my doubts fleeing from me. If I could turn this notorious Sith Lord on to the path of light, or gray, what better way than through marriage? 

"No, I'm just surprised."

Ben looked relieved, "Good. Because once you are mine, you are stuck with me for life."

I kissed his cheek. "I would expect nothing less from my future husband."

So it was, that we walked hand in hand to a private room that was like a dark cathedral devoted to the veneration of legendary Sith Lords, and after exchanging some vows sealed in our shared blood, I became Empress Reyna Solo--Ren. When our rings were blessed, and the chants sung, Kylos gently took me in his arms, and kissed me passionately. Blue and red energy beams encircled us as our lips moved as one. We broke the kiss for air, and we could feel part of our Force bond taking effect. But it would seal itself permanently once our bodies merged as one. 

The Knights bowed to us, and we went to the feast that was already set up. The entire court was shocked to their core as Caesar arrived with me on his arm. Halfway into the dinner, Kylos stood, and tapped his spoon against his glass.

Everyone stared at him, and Kylos said, "I welcome you all here this night. But these peace accords are not the only reason I have arranged this feast. I have come to an important decision that has been long overdue. I have finally decided to wed Lady Reyna Kenobi. She has every quality I could desire in an Imperial bride, and more. Welcome her as your new Empress."

The applause was forced, and I felt angered by that. Or was it a reflection of my new husband's anger? No, I felt it alone. I took the initiative and ordered the soldiers to seize the rival senator's daughters. 

"Bring them before me," I ordered. 

One of them spat towards me, and I used the Force to choke her and break her neck. The bones in her neck snapped to an unnatural degree, and I said, "Now. Does any other slut want to contest my right to rule beside my Emperor?" I challenged. "Berserker?"

A big, bulky Knight of Ren bowed before me. "Empress?"

"Have these whores nailed on crosses as lions devour their diseased flesh," I ordered. "Place them next to the traitors to our Empire so that a double message is implied that this galaxy will not tolerate dissent in the ranks, and for the message to all women who would seek to supplant me as Empress: Caesar Kylos is mine, and you will be killed if you meet his eyes or mine."

The Berserker bowed low, and said with respect, "It shall be done, my Empress."

"Good."

The feast began again, and Ben leaned over to me, "You did well, but we cannot always rule by fear."

I nodded, "I don't intend to. But if I am presumed to be a weak Empress, the systems will not respect or carry out my commands."

He kissed my cheek, approving, "You once called me cruel for such measures not so long ago."

I took a sip of my wine, "I wasn't your wife then," I reminded him. "But these bitches belittled and spread false rumors about me, you, and where my loyalties lie. I wanted to prove my loyalty to you, darling."

Ben's eyes shone with love. "Good. Then let's leave and finish proving our love to one another, shall we?"

"But the feast--"  
"Can wait. I want you. _Now_."

I let him lead me to his personal quarters, and once there, he showed me in every which way just how devoted he was to me. Little did I know, just how many enemies we had to subdue before we could truly find peace in our rule...


	12. Chapter 12

Rey

The bed was soft against my back as Ben laid me down, and covered me with kisses. I traced a thin scar along his right cheek with my finger, and he kissed my hand in response. He sat up and undressed. My eyes widened when I took in the sight of him naked for the first time. He was...well, beautiful, actually, with a soldier's hard, lean body, and scars riddled his arms and chest. I sat up, and he sat behind me and unlaced my stola from behind. He kissed me along my neck, and nibbled me at my nape, making me shiver in response. 

"Hmm, you like that, don't you?"  
"Mmm, yes."

He slowly undressed me, layer by layer, kissing each exposed area of flesh. When I was completely naked, I turned to Ben, and said, "May I touch you?"

Ben kissed me, and said, "Not this time. I want to worship you at your temple first. Lay back."

I laid down, and Ben crawled on the bed towards me like a prowling cat, his dark chocolate eyes almost black with desire for me. He kissed along my thighs and I parted them. He made little licks along my inner thighs, and then he began to lick and kiss along my labia. 

"Mmm, you taste lovely, my goddess," Ben purred. He slipped a finger inside of me, and began thrusting it in and out of me deeper and deeper as he thumbed my clit.

"Ohhh....Bennn," I breathed. I ran my fingers through his hair, and bucked my hips in response. "Yes...more..."

Ben winked at me, and slipped another finger in, and began sucking and licking around my clit, while he pumped his fingers in and out of me faster and faster. I bucked my hips, and moaned as I felt my release coming as my breathing hitched in my throat. Ben stroked my clit in practiced circles as he began dipping his tongue into my pussy in and out, and sucking it as well. I grasped the sheets as I could feel pleasure building in my body, and finally...release.

Ben kissed up my pelvis, abs, and stroked one breast with his hand while suckling the other, twisting his tongue around my nipple, and lightly biting it until it was rock hard for him. He did this to my other breast as well, and then began kissing up my chest, and licked my throat, and finally kissed me passionately. 

"Are you ready for me, love?" He asked between kisses. Our eyes met, and I nodded shyly. "I will go slow, I promise."

He fitted himself to my entrance, and slowly entered me. I grabbed his shoulders and bit his shoulder to keep from crying out against the sudden sharp pain. Ben felt it through the Force, and stopped. I couldn't help but cry. 

"Hey, hey," He whispered, kissing me softly. "It's okay, Rey. I'm here. We can always do this another time if you want."

"No, keep going," I said, shaking my head. "I need...No, I _want_ this. Please make me yours, Ben. I want you to be my first and last."

He kissed me softly, deeply, as he slid his cock all the way inside of me. I gasped at the delicious feeling of fullness inside of me. Ben moaned as he wrapped my legs around him, making him bottom out. 

"Oh, Rey..." He whispered, "You feel so good, my love. So perfect...I love you."

"I love you too, Ben."

"Now, move with me, love," He said, flexing his hips as he began to thrust in and out of me. When I began moving my hips in sync with Ben's, the pleasure overrode the pain of losing my virtue. 

Ben picked up the pace, thrusting fast inside of me as we kissed roughly, our tongues thrusting in and out of each other's mouths like his cock inside of me. I ran my hands over his back, his firm ass, and his sweaty hair as our lovemaking turned rough, and passionate. 

I soon reached my climax again, and Ben followed soon after, his eyes closing as he shuddered and moaned out my name, and I felt his seed fill me deep inside of my womb. He rolled off, and gathered me to him, sliding out of me. A trickle of his warm seed spilled down my inner thigh as he used the Force to cover us with the covers of the bed. I did not bleed, but then again, I had read that not every virgin does. 

We kissed lazily, and Ben smoothed back my sweaty hair, and whispered, "That was the best I have ever had, Rey. I'm sorry if I wasn't gentle enough."

I ran a hand down his cheek. "No, it felt beautiful. I'm especially lucky that I'm now the only one to have such a handsome man in my bed."

" _Our_ bed," Ben corrected me. "You are my Empress, and my own Aphrodite."

I shook my head, laughing, "You look more like Hades than Haephistus, my love. Handsome, but dark. Can I not be your Persephone instead?"

Ben smiled approvingly, "Yes, of course. My Persephone, who could not fail to melt my dark heart. Get some sleep, my goddess. I want you crowned before all of Rome in due course."

"Only if you make love to me again, slowly this time," I found myself saying. 

Ben pulled me into his arms, and began to kiss me as he stroked me between my legs. I stroked his cock from behind, and it hardened almost instantly. He slid himself inside of me from behind, and he thrust slowly, gently, back and forth as he kissed me along my neck, and cupped my breasts in his hands.

We kept at this for two hours, when he thrust hard inside of me one time, and filled me with his seed. We soon fell asleep like that, and I had never felt so safe, and loved in my entire life but in that moment in my husband's arms, and it was also when my heart truly became Kylos Ren's...


	13. Chapter 13

Leia

The news of the sudden marriage of Kylos Ren with a virtually unknown girl was sending the entire Republic into a tail spin, especially the Resistance as a whole. Lucas was the only one who seemed reassured by Kenobi's granddaughter's elevation as the Empress. 

"Lucas, have you not seen the policies Rey is putting forth: 'mandatory swearing of allegiance, or face the cross?' 'Mandatory adherence to the Senate in all matters temporal and spiritual?' She has made Ben worse in his control of the Republic, not lessen it. The Resistance--"

"Is _dead_ , Leia!" Lucas shouted. "It has been so for years! Ben has his Empress, just let them rule, Leia. They cannot afford to seem weak in their rule with the likes of General Hux threatening their rule. Don't you understand that she has made it possible for Force users to live more openly? To carry our lightsabers in public? Leave them be, Leia. And be happy for Ben, I am told he delights in his wife."

Leia wasn't so sure. Ben had always been impulsive, but she wasn't altogether sure about Rey in general. Still, if she continued to adopt policies that hurt the Resistance's plans, she would have no choice but to make certain that the Resistance high council saw things her way...or else....

  
✒---------

Lucas

Lucas cast one final look at Leia's palatial villa before setting off. All he had ever wanted was peace for Force user's and to have a real say in the government. Rey and Ben delivered that in spades. He knew that Leia would never be happy and content without the whole of government completely toppled, but the Resistance didn't seem to have a concrete plan for what would happen next. 

He had debated this until he was blue in the face, but at this point, he didn't see the point of supporting the losing side. He decided to let the world be the world, and he would quietly train the next generation of Jedi's until then. He was essentially removing himself from the equation, and it felt so liberating to say the least. At least, he fought the Empire and won with these Force friendly policies, and now was the time to leave. 

"Good bye, Leia, May the Force be with you," Lucas said aloud. He mounted a horse, and left, planning to never to return to public life ever again...


	14. Chapter 14

Hux

The coronation parade was an exercise in decadent financial waste on an intergalactic scale. The people were happy, but for how long? Phasma had told him that the Imperial Mother was restless, and wished to grab for power herself; that poisoned fig plate that was meant for Caesar Kylos had ended up being consumed by a random guest at the wedding feast, and now it was harder than ever to get close to the Imperial couple. 

The random guest died in screaming, agonizing pain, and Kylos and Reyna had been horrified by the violent act. The Knights of Ren could be seen around them at virtually all hours of their public life, the only time they weren't physically around them was in their bedchambers, obviously. Hux also knew that both the Emperor and new Empress could be seen training heavily, and it bothered Captain Phasma to no end. 

"We have to _do_ something, Armitage," She insisted, as the coronation parade began. "They are enslaving provinces in a more covert fashion than Caesar Snoke ever did in his day." 

"And yet the Force users have more power," Hux said with disdain. "Don't worry, Phas, dear. It's all taken care of. When that bastard and his bitch come this way on their chariot, our men will take care of it."

A cold gleam moved behind Phasma's blue eyes, "See that you do, Hux. See that you do..."

✒-----------

Phasma

The time was close at hand, she could feel it deep in her bones. She had long ago ceased drinking the sweet wine in favor of water, and sprinkled a little tasteless, odorless poison in Armitage's wine this morning called The Long Wail. Her mother taught her how to make it long ago, and she thought it a perfect justice for the chaos this ginger haired psycho brought upon her and her family. Years of patient serving of two organizations brought this moment upon her, and she was damned if she was going to fail her family now.

Three hours passed before the horns began blaring, and flower petals thrown as a glittering golden carriage came down the city streets. 

"MAKE WAY FOR CAESAR KYLOS AND OUR EMPRESS REYNA!" The court Herald bellowed in ringing tones. People cheered out for their new Empress. 

Armitage might not find Ren's new bride beautiful, but she was. It was a shame that such a beautiful woman had to be in the line of fire for the Resistance's schemes. An arrow fired, and as Empress Reyna was shaking hands with some local ladies, it struck her in her upper abdomen, Caesar got hit in his left thigh, but was able to block the other shots with the Force.

The chariot sped off to the Imperial Palace, and Phasma crept up behind Armitage Hux, and stabbed him through the right kidney, and slit his throat for good measure. 

She gave Hux one last kiss on the cheek, and it was soon that Resistance troops found her. She ran off with them, but the Knights of Ren soon found them just as they were leaving the capital, and it was a blood bath. 

Phasma tried her best to fight off the Force users, but in the end, broken and beaten, she was thrown into the darkest dungeons to await her trial by a very enraged Caesar, and Imperial Senate. She was not optimistic in her chances, and would soon realize that when it came to his bride, Kylos Ren would accept no mercy, or pity in the end...


	15. Chapter 15

Rey

The crowd seemed quite energized as I made my way to the richly decorated chariot that awaited me and Ben. Ben looked very dashing and handsome in his white toga, and silver outer sash of office, his golden laurel crown upon his wavy dark brown hair. 

My ladies had dressed me in a white stola with a silver sash over the top of that. Ben greeted me with a soft kiss to the applause of the crowd. We got into our chariot, and as we took off slowly through the streets of the capital, flowers rained down in the pathway before us, and music was being played. Silver jeweled pins held up the ringlets of my hair, and I wore precious jewels on my neck, and earrings that matched. I hardly recognized myself when I was finally ready to meet with Ben. 

"You look like a true Empress today, darling," Ben whispered in my ear. "I'm actually feeling a bit nervous about this coronation. Is that strange?"

I took his hand in mine and kissed it. "A little. I had heard your coronation was just as fancy."

He kissed my cheek, and purred, "Well, yes. But it matters to me more since it is yours. There's still time to rethink this whole Empress thing."

I laughed and socked him in the arm. He pretended it really hurt, and pouted. "Hell no, I like what I have right here, thank you very much," I replied, "No other shall have what is mine. Ever. I don't care if I have to be an Empress to do it. I would be just as happy if you really were that peasant I met at the slave market. I love _you_ , Ben, not all of this."

Ben kissed me softly as he wrapped his arms around me from behind as the chariot moved, driven by an elite Praetorian guard. The Ren Knights formed a perimeter around our party, and so I felt very safe. I honestly thought that nothing could possibly go wrong, and that the gods gave us beautiful, clear weather to demonstrate their approval of our union.

"I love you too, Rey," Ben said softly, "I feel like I wed a daughter of Venus herself every time I look at you."

My heart melted at that. The crowds cheered us on, and little kids, held my hands as we moved along the parade route. The Herald announced our presence to the capital populace. 

The entire city seemed to be bathed in a heavenly light, and the buildings around us seemed so beautiful and outfitted with garlands and flowers to match the festive occasion. Even the Force seemed quiet, and I had this feeling of nothing could possibly go wrong. How little did we know at the time!

The chariot pulled up to the main temple, and a huge crowd of senators, and other important people watched as Ben and I got out of the chariot, and we walked hand in hand up the stairs to inside the temple. Inside the temple, it was decorated with hundreds of flowers, and it looked gorgeous and elegant. Statues of deities seemed to loom over us all like giant guardians, and as Ben and I walked down the red velvet carpet, we publicly exchanged vows as we promised. 

Then the priest anointed me with the seven sacred oils, and blessed me. He placed the gold laurel crown on my head, and said in ringing tones: "May the gods, and Force bless this Holy union between our Caesar and his Empress Reyna! May she rule well, and give the Republic many heirs to carry on this Holy Force legacy. Amen!" 

"Amen!" The crowd chorused, and as I was presented officially as the Empress, I felt the weight of government fall upon my shoulders. 

Ben seemed to sense it, and whispered in my ear, "Don't be afraid, I feel it too, everyday."

I smiled, and shook hands with just about everyone important at our reception. I said my platitudes as much as I could, but what I really wanted to do was get home as quickly as possible. I didn't know what it was, but something in the Force told me something was just not right. 

Ben looked at me with concern, but he seemed to understand just what I was thinking through our Force bond. After the party was done, we headed back, and halfway back to the palace, I felt a sharp pain hit me in the left shoulder, and my right hip, and I felt my vision blacken.

Ben quickly covered me, and began shouting off orders. I collapsed in the chariot, and felt darkness take over me, and I felt no more pain, uncertainty, or...anything really, just the calming darkness of nothingness everlasting...


	16. Chapter 16

Kylo

The Imperial Palace was electric with activity as the chariot raced back to the palace. I shouted orders for the surgeons, and to have the Empress laid on our bed to be operated on. The surgeons gently laid Rey on the bed, and ripped away the delicate silk stola in the places she was injured. I could do no more than wring my hands, and pace about the rooms feeling utterly useless.

I was trying to relax in my parlor when the surgeons told me that the Empress was stable now, but with any luck, she would be able to pull through. I thanked them, and went in to see Rey. They had cleaned away the blood as much as possible, but at that time, I could have cared less if my entire bedroom had been covered in blood.

I went to Rey and began crying, "Oh, my love. If I had acted quicker, and prepared for this, you would be with me still. Please don't leave me, darling. I need you so much I can't stand it."

Rey's breathing was uneven, and shaky, but she was alive. Thank the Force, she was alive. Whoever tried to kill me, botched the job very badly. I would find out who would dare to harm me or my wife, and they would pay. Oh yes, they would pay with their lives on the cross...

✒--------- 

I had fallen asleep at some point during the day, and was woken by one of my knights to tell me that General Hux had been killed by Captain Phasma.

"Good," I raked a hand through my hair, and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I want to know who is responsible for this assassination attempt, who would profit from my wife's death, and when you find the traitors, I want them put on trial at once. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sire," A knight said, and strolled off.

I went back into the bedroom, and curled up next to Rey. I wanted to be with her when she woke up. I kissed her lips, and fell instantly asleep. I dreamed of being the one who was killed, and Rey having to rule by herself with only my Knights of Ren to protect her. I woke with a shock, and soon relaxed when I felt Rey weakly run her fingers through my hair. 

"Hello," She said.

"Hello yourself," I replied, "Are you an angel or my wife come to bring me the redemption I seek?"

Rey chuckled, "Can I not be both?" She tried to move, but I held her down gently.

"Yes, but try not to move," I said, kissing her, "You were shot multiple times with arrows. Did you see who did this to you?"

"No, it happened so fast," Rey shook her head, "I felt...something in the Force. Some uneasy feeling in the back of my mind, but I ignored it, and carried on with my day. I thought, 'what could possibly go wrong on a day like this?' Didn't you feel that, Ben?"

"Yes, I did too," I admitted, sighing. "But I only felt it at the temple. When did you feel it?"

"At the temple as well."

"Then we must punish these traitors," Rey decided, "And kill them after their trial very publicly so that everyone will know that it would be unwise to raise a hand to the Imperial family."

"I agree," I said, kissing her hands. "But I want you to get better before then, my love. It will not do to overexert yourself."

"You sound like a fussy nanny."

"No, just a very shaken husband that could have easily lost his wife to some crazed madman bent on shedding her blood," I reminded her. 

She nodded, looking sad, but determined. I admired my wife's strength. She had the heart of a warrior Queen, indeed, and it made me love her all the more for it.

Rey yawned, "You need sleep as well, darling. I won't have you running yourself ragged simply because you are worried sick about me. I will be fine, just place lots of guards outside our chambers."

I knew that there was no arguing with her, about this, so I rose, and kissed her. "I love you, Rey," I said softly.

"I love you too, Ben."

I tripled the guards on both of us, and then went to a guest room close to the royal bedchamber, and slept like the dead for the longest time. When I awoke, I woke with the determination to see this trial through to the end, no matter what the consequences may be in the long run. I could not fail, and I would not, everything depended on it...


	17. Chapter 17

Phasma

Two Months Later...

  
The tomboy looking woman who was once a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, now looked like a starved, skinny wretch. Two months of living in the fetid, unsanitary conditions of the palace dungeons had taught the woman humility and patience, patience most of all. She knew damned well that if Leia held her out to dry that she was dead. But she also knew that she would not die in this disgusting prison cell.

When the Ren Knights came for her, she almost welcomed their presence, because then it would mean that she would be getting out of here. They grabbed her arms roughly, and shackles for her arms and legs were placed on her. They led her to the throne room, and Empress Rey sat beside Caesar Kylos looking very intimidating and cold. Gone was the carefree girl Caesar had married. Instead, what remained was a hardened woman who was not to be trifled with by any means. 

The Imperial couple were both dressed in their royal finery, and all around them were guards and Senators all around. The chains from her shackles bit deep into her wrists, and feet, making them bleed on to the pristine white and black checkerboard marble beneath her bare feet.

"Phasma Romanis," Kylos said with cold disdain in his voice, "You are here to answer our questions, and you will answer them truthfully. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Majesties, I do."

"Good. The first question: who are you working for?" Kylos asked.

"I can't tell you that."

"Really?" Rey asked, and twisted her hand. Immediately, Phasma felt something twist in her back. It hurt. Badly. "I think you do. And what's more: you are willing to go a very long way to not reveal your information."

She felt that sharp twist in her back again, and Reyna wasn't even touching her!

"I...I can't..." She panted, the strength leaving her legs as she fell on to the floor. "They will kill me if I t-talk."

The Empress looked upon her with cold hatred; it frightened her worse than her husband's rage. This woman's rage was colder, more fierce than anything she had ever felt before.

"Not talking is _not_ improving your situation," The Empress pressed, and Phasma felt one of her vertebra snap. She screamed, and began to plead with the Empress to make the pain stop.

"Resistance, and...C-Crimson Dawn, they...they..."

"Impossible," Kylos declared, "Emperor Palpatine killed their leader decades ago. There is no way that they are still in business to this day."

Phasma felt the pain let up as Rey put down her hand. Kylos scanned her mind, and she allowed it. When that was over, she saw Caesar confer with his wife in whispers.

Finally, Caesar Kylos spoke, "I believe you, Phasma. However, if you bring your accomplices here, I can assure you that you will not face the cross, but die by a gladiator's hand. A soldier's death, if you will. Will you agree to this?"

She knew that the offer was more than generous, but her stubborn pride got in the way, and she found that she couldn't do it. "I can't, Caesar," She said, "I swore a vow of loyalty, and I cannot break it even for you."

"How many have died for your supposed _loyalty_ , Captain?" Rey sneered. "Kylos and I could have been killed! And you _dare_ speak to us of your loyalty being above reproach. What hubris!"

"I swore a vow, Empress."  
"Then you will die."

"Take her away back to her cell," Kylos ordered his men. "We will have the trial in due course."

✒----------

Day after day of torture followed the questions either the Imperial couple asked of her, or the accomplices they found to corroborate their evidence against her. In the end, everyone was found guilty, including Prince Poelius, and Finnius, her some time lover. Phasma was thankful that the Imperial mother was not named, because she was responsible for trying to get Reyna away from her precious son, while Hux was supposed to kill Kylos via poisoning.

A month into her trial, and she had to watch as her sometime lover Finnius was hanged on the cross, and flogged within an inch of his life while the nails through his wrists and feet bled out.

Poelius died as a gladiator, but in the end, had his intestines sliced out of his body, and the giant gladiator man who killed the deposed Greek Prince, held up the gory entrails like a trophy. She nearly fainted on the spot, but remembered her training, and that was to never show your fear to your enemies.

When it was her turn to go out on to the field, and she had her chance to say her final words, she shouted with the voice of a battle commander: "I AM NOT THE TRUE ENEMY HERE TODAY, CAESAR KYLOS. LOOK MUCH CLOSER FOR THE TRUE SHE-WOLF IN SHEEP'S CLOTHING!"

When she was done, she was given a dull gladius, and her big, brutish gladiator/executioner, advanced on her. Her reflexes were not what they used to be, and she stumbled trying to get away from the man, but she scooped up some sand from the arena floor, and threw it in the man's eyes. He staggered, and that was her window to beat on him. But he quickly recovered, and their swords exchanged blows and parries as they fought. The gladiator then twisted his wrist at a critical moment, and drove his sword through her lower abdomen.

She looked down in shock, but some last minute defiance stayed with her as she spat in the man's helmet. He roared in rage, and lifted her up off the floor, as she felt darkness creep up on her. The blade went further into her body, and twisted sharply. Her last thoughts were of her family, and how they were killed. Well, she would be seeing them again, very, very soon. Then the darkness enveloped her completely, and she knew no more in this life as her body was thrown on to the arena sands to the roar of the bloodthirsty crowd...


	18. Chapter 18

Rey

Seeing the once formidable Captain of the guard die on the sands of the arena disturbed me, and it disturbed Kylos as well. He sat on his throne in our private box in the colosseum, and wouldn't meet my eyes until I laid my hand on his gently. 

"What did she mean about looking at someone much closer to us?" I asked.

Kylos sighed heavily, "Who else, Rey? Who else would benefit by my death or yours?"

"Oh my gods," I realized, and I began worrying my hands in my lap. The silk of my stola comforted me for some bizarre reason. 

Kylos whispered an order in the ear of his lead Knight of Ren, and he took my hand in his, kissing it, "If I can keep from killing my own mother, I will. I promise you that, my love."

I nodded, agreeing, "Thank you. I think that I need to lie down. I feel...faint."

Kylos kissed me softly, looking at me in that secret affectionate way he does to convey his love for me when we are in public. My shoulder and lower abdomen still hurt from being shot by arrows. My ladies rushed forward to attend to me, and I was taken in a litter back to the palace. 

When I laid down on my bed, I must have blacked out, because by the time I had woken, my husband was by my side, and cursing out the doctors.

"...I can attend to my fucking wife! Put your butcher's tools away!" He snarled. "I would be alone with her."

"Kylos? What is wrong, darling?"

He noticed that I was awake, and he looked relieved. "Was it the heat, love? The blood and violence of today?" He asked, wiping my neck and forehead with a cold cloth; it felt nice after the heat of the day. 

"No," I yawned, "I just felt...well, faint. Also, most food, and a lot of smells make me feel ill. But I'm sure it is nothing for the doctors to be summoned."

Kylos felt along my belly, and then his eyes widened in amazement. "I...Reyna darling, I think we may just present heirs to the Empire, after all."

I couldn't breathe! Children, as in more than one. But with the Imperial Mother at our throats, it was risky to have one child at this time, let alone more than one at once. 

"You mean twins??"

Kylos nodded, smiling proudly. "It is too soon to determine genders, but twins run heavily in my family, so I'm not entirely surprised that I would have them as well."

I ran a hand to my womb, and felt a faint Force life signature stirring there. Why on Earth did I never sense it before? I thought back to what the doctors had told us when I recovered from my assassination attempt. They claimed that I would never be able to give Caesar any heirs to the Empire. 

"Is it not dangerous with all that is happening to have children?" I asked, touching my stomach protectively. 

It was slightly rounded, which meant that I had become pregnant before this attack. But the question remained is if I would be able to carry these babies to term. My mother in law would have their blood on her hands if they did not survive, I swore to myself. 

Kylos kissed me softly, "My mother will never harm you or our children. I swear it, Rey. From now on, I want you to shut yourself away as much as you can for your safety."

My old self would have railed against this overbearing treatment from any man, but I had little ones to think of, and it caused me to think less selfishly. 

"Okay, I just don't like it."

Kylos sighed, "I know. But I cannot take the chance of losing you again. Forgive me, for being overprotective of you."

"I love you too," I reassured him. "You don't have to hang about my chambers. Did you not have Senate meetings to attend after the execution?"

"Yes, but I cancelled them," He replied, taking off his sandals. "I refuse to be like the other rich Senators who leave their wives alone. I love you too much for that."

"Even when I get fat?"

Kylos laughed, "Even so. I might turn off the oil lamps when we make love, though."

"Uh huh," I slapped his bicep lightly. "Just remember that my weight is all your fault, my Lord."

Kylos laughed, "Oh, I will at that. And you have full permission to berate me all you like if I dare call you too fat to be desirable."

"Yes! Thank you, darling."

Kylos kissed me, and as we settled in for the evening, I had a terrible, sinking suspicion that the Resistance would end with their share of blood by the time peace and order were restored once more. The bad thing was was that for once, I really, desperately wanted to be proven wrong...


	19. Chapter 19

Leia

Eight Months Later

The battle came to a head between the Resistance and Caesar Kylos's soldiers. The Imperial Mother, along with her most loyal servant Princess Connix, were arrested, and sent to Rome.

When they arrived in Rome, Leia noticed that there was an air of expectancy about the palace, and the guards in the prison spoke of Caesar's unnatural preoccupation with the Empress. They said that no man should wait upon his wife, let alone a damn Caesar upon her needs.

"At least we know that Rey is being taken care of," Connix remarked one day.

"Yes, I was worried that she would be mistreated in some way by him," Leia confessed. 

Connix looked at her, surprised. Her chains rattled as she sat up on her bench to better face her. "Yes, I thought at first that Kylos would be harsh with her, maybe even try to kill her. But he loves her, and I'm glad."

Princess Connix tried to reach for her, but the chains on both their arms and legs prevented much movement on their parts. 

"That's good," Connix said, hopeful, "Maybe then he can be redeemed and all of that."

Leia shook her head, "Even if that were true, I still committed treason, all of us in the Resistance did. But it's over now, and--"

"Don't say that, my lady!" Connix snapped, "We can still make it out of here! We have to! The Resistance must thrive. Didn't you say that over and over again to all of us?"

"Look around you, my lady," Leia asked, indicating the damp, fetid dungeon cell they were thrown in. "We lost. We fought the good fight, and lost. Now, we must accept the consequences."

"He's probably going to kill us, my lady," Connix reminded her. "Are you prepared for that?"

Leia looked down at her filthy, callused hands. Yes, she was prepared for the cross, or even to die by a gladiator's gladius. She knew what punishments befell those who dared to rise up against the Emperor of Rome. Of course, Caesar could also pardon her, but then she would always be in her son's debt for the rest of her life, and she wasn't sure if she could live with herself if Ben offered her clemency.

The night that the guards came for her and Princess Connix, Leia knew that it was all over for her. Even if she lived through all of this, she would have to live with the blood on her hands. She had had her own husband killed, Phasma had died in the arena at the end of a gladius, and there was a chance that she could die that way as well. 

The guards rudely dragged at her chains, and pulled her and Connix along up to the palace. They were led into the throne room, and the Empress was not present, but Ben was, dressed in his full Emperor regalia with the golden laurel crown of state upon his dark brown hair. 

"Mother, Princess Connix of Athens," Ben said formally from his throne. "I am not pleased to see either one of you. The charges, if you will, Prefect?"

The Prefect of Rome strode forward and unfurled a scroll, and he said in ringing tones, "For the willful levying war against the sovereign state of the Empire, and against their Imperial Majesties Caesar Kylos Ren, and Empress Reyna, and for the deaths of thousands of their Imperial Majesties soldiers, you have been arrested and accused of high treason. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Princess Connix spat.

"Guilty," Leia said, resigned. The entire court seemed surprised by this, but a smile spread across the Emperor's face. 

"My lady, no!" Connix pleaded, "You can't just give yourself up, we agreed!"

But Leia would not be moved. She knelt on the white marble floor of the expansive throne room. Her son watched her every move, him and his masked Knights alert for any hint of deceit or danger from her.

"Ben, _listen_ to me," Leia pleaded, crying, "I only persisted in this rebellion, because you were lost to the dark side of the Force. But if you are truly redeemed, you will believe that any one can be redeemed."

Ben chuckled coldly, and clapped briefly, "Very good performance, mother. However, it will not work on me. You willfully killed my father. Was he not worthy of _redemption_ as you phrase it? Or was he simply tired of you?"

"You ungrateful bastard!" She shouted, "I only ask mercy for myself, not the Princess. I hear that the Empress is not with you, and that she is big with child. Do you not want your child to know their grandmother?"

Ben narrowed his eyes, "No, mother. You ceased to have the right to call yourself that title in my eyes when you levied war against me in order to steal the crown. Do you still want it? Here, take it, I have many in my vault."

He threw the laurel crown at her, and it hit her right in the stomach. "Ben, please."

A long silence ensued in which the Emperor wrestled with his options. Finally, he said with distaste, "Guards, get this woman out of my sight. If you attempt to enter any part of the Empire, you will be killed. Is that understood... _mother_?"

Leia went pale and nearly fainted. She had never seen Ben so cold before. She knew that if she decided to stand on her principles and fight, she would be killed right here and now. 

"I...I agree to these terms, Sire," Leia said, swallowing back the bile forming at the back of her throat. 

Kylos nodded, and guards came to escort her from the room. She never knew what became of Princess Connix, but her end had not been pleasant. Leia ended her days alone, penniless, in a country across the sea that would later be known as the Americas, and so she passes out of this story, depressed and unknown in a primitive place without anyone knowing that she was once a great Roman lady of some infamous renown...


	20. Chapter 20

Rey

I woke to the sound of two babies crying in the birthing room. I had been walking in the palace gardens with my ladies when I felt liquid run down my legs, and a strange, painful shift in my womb. 

The next thing I knew, I was lying on the birthing bed as I had to occasionally sit upright as I gave birth to one child. I must have fainted at my first child's birth, because I did not feel the labor of my second child as it came into the world. 

The midwives quickly cleaned up my twin babies, and then my ladies cleaned me up as well. When I was cleaned, and dressed in a fresh night stola, my babies were brought to me.

The first child was a boy, and he looked like Kylos. The second was a girl, and she had my looks, but my husband's mouth and cheekbones. The girl was much more vocal than her brother, and all but screamed for my breast. The boy only cried out of annoyance, it seemed, of having to be woken up from his slumber in my womb. I had both children feeding at both of my breasts when Kylos was allowed entrance into the birthing chamber. 

He ignored the midwives who tried to bar him from me, but he could only see his family. "Leave us be," Ben said in annoyance, "I would be alone with my family."

"Y-Yes, Sire," They said.

Ben sat beside me on the bed, and kissed me lingeringly on the lips. "A boy and a girl, just like my parents," He mused aloud, "Have you thought of a name for the girl?"

"Hermione?"

Ben grinned, "The daughter of Helen of Troy? An intriguing choice, Rey." He picked up our daughter and looked her over. "She is beautiful enough to be called that, I suppose. Princess Hermione Solo it is, then."

Hermione whined for her nipple, and he placed her back in my arms, where she resumed her suckling. 

"And what of this boy?" I asked, "He has your look. We could call him Ben after you."

Ben shook his head, "No, I think Prince Anakin would serve as my son's name. It was my grandfather's name, and he was a mighty warrior in his time."

I chuckled, "Prince Anakin it is. I think he likes the name."

Ben shrugged his shoulders, "I think he likes your breast more, darling. But I sense no objections from him. Do you think I could hold him?"

I handed Anakin to him, and he looked up at my husband, and giggled. My husband looked very overcome with emotion as he kissed his son's forehead tenderly. "Hello there, my son. I'm your father."

Ben picked him up, and burped him. Anakin spit up on my husband's costly silk toga, but he didn't seem to mind as he hummed a lullaby to his son. I watched in astonishment as this one baby melted this former Sith Lord's heart, this formidable Caesar. I knew then that my husband, for all of his faults, was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I loved him completely, and I knew then that I would have as many children with him as possible in order to make him this happy again.

I watched my husband settle both our children into their cradles, and kiss them goodnight, because I couldn't walk, the births had drained my body completely. We soon snuggled up to one another, and slept in complete contentment and love ever after...


	21. Chapter 21

Kylo

Twenty Years Later

Rey and I watched as our daughter Princess Hermione wed Gaius, a prominent Senator of a good founding Roman family. She had grown up fair and beautiful just like the brunette beauty by my side. My prize. Even now, with us both older, and with a bit of gray in our hair, I still loved my Rey, my Empress. 

Hermione came to us, overjoyed at being a bride. I said my congratulations to the happy couple, and Rey and I retired to our private chambers.

Our son Anakin could not been seen at the marriage ceremony, and I knew it was because he was out chasing skirts to Rey's dismay. I explained that he would grow out of it, and she should be fortunate it wasn't guys he was chasing. Of course, that had started some fights, but we quickly forgave each other. 

When we were done making love, we collapsed on our bed, and Rey said, "We should have another one."

I kissed her forehead, "Is this because you just watched our daughter get married, or are you concerned about our son fathering bastards?"

Rey punched my arm lightly, "Actually, I have been thinking of this for some time, Ben. We're still young enough. I've missed having a child fill my womb. Can we not try for another one?"

I chuckled, "If it will please you, yes, we can have another child. I have wanted another son for some time."

Rey snuggled into me, and kissed me. "Oh, Ben! Thank you, you are the best husband a girl could ever hope for."

"And you are the greatest prize a man could ever want, or desire," I said sincerely.

Rey smiled warmly, "Prove it."  
"How?"  
"Make love to me."

I slipped into her tight wetness, and did just that, proving to her over and over again just how much of a prize she was worth to me: A whole Empire's worth of love and devotion to last a thousand years or more, and the love of a man even he himself believed was beyond redemption and goodness once upon a time...

The End


End file.
